thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
FrontierVille Wiki:Goals (Homestead-Goals) Project
The Goals (Homestead-Goals) Project deals solely with all Goals for the Homestead that are not Timmed Goals nor Limited Edition Goals only and are not part of The Pioneer Trail (those are dealt in The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Goals (The Pioneer Trail) Project). It is a first stage project of the Policy and Standards Committee Associate Groups program and is one of the Specialty Projects of The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Goals (Homestead) Project It's aim is to ensure a high level of Quaility Assurance'' and user 'satisfaction It is a place where a group of users can get together and help maintain the Goals Pages on The Pioneer Trail Wiki by making sure all pages are completed. All users are responsible to the Associate Member in charge of the overall '''Goals Project. The Goals Project is divided in smaller Goal Specialty Projects listed below. Please select the Specialty Project you wish to be involved with and click on that link to find more information. See Procedures below. *Primary Contact- Junior Associate Member in charge of the Goals (Homestead) Project is Wildecoyote talk Contributing Members If you want to help the group out please sign up right here. All members are required to be active on the wiki and participate in the Goals project. Non contributing members will be given two months before their name is removed. Those whilst contributing to the Goals (Homestead) Project may display the Goals (Homestead-Goals) Project Box (if they choose) by using Template on their Userpage. Place you name here to sign up to this Project Procedures *Goal (Homestead-Goals) Pages should be listed below until they are ready to move to the [[Frontierville Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] *The Goal (Homestead-Goals) page should have EVERY'' Goal detail on it's own information page completed and passed to the ''''Images Project'''' *Please maintain standard format on all Goal (Homestead-Goals) pages. *Once completed all Goal (Homestead-Goals) pages should remain listed below Pages to be Checked for Completion until checked by the above Junior Associate Member in charge of the Goal (Homestead-Goals) Project. *All Goal (Homestead-Goals) Pages should be written in English and use the spelling in accordance with the spelling used within the game otherwise in American English. *We will be working in conjunction with the Policy and Standards Committee's projects. All members must do their part on these. *The Goal (Homestead-Goals) Project works differently from other projects. Find a page that needs work done, complete the work and add the article to the Pages to be Checked for Completion''list. Pages not listed in the ''Pages to be Checked for Completion section are of higher priority to check than ones already there. DO NOT remove pages from the Pages to be Checked for Completion section. Please leave this to the appointed Associate Member to do. Just mark it as complete. Please place your name next to the page you are working on and leave it next to it till it have been checked. It will be removed once it has been checked. This way 1 person can work on it at a time and not double up. *Please do not do a check on your own work. It is much harder to catch your own mistakes than someone else's. Pages Not Started All pages which have a link but not started yet should go here and are our first priority and hence should be done first. Once Started they should be moved to the '''List of Pages in Need of Work List of Pages in need of work All pages that have been started and are still in need of work should be listed here. Pages to be Checked for Completion All pages which are ready for approval to move to the [[Frontierville Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] should be placed here. List of Pages Completed Work that has been completed and passed to [[Frontierville Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] should be listed here so we know what has passed this stage of our Improvement policy. (Alphabetically please) Navigation Category:Goals